Fresas, nata y algo más
by Lunanoe
Summary: Dicen que si combinas las fresas con la nata obtienes un postre afrodisíaco. ¿Será cierto? ¿Qué podría pasar luego de un inocente "gracias"?


Luego de mucho pensar y pensar, por fin he acabado mi primer fic lemmon. Sí, era el único paso que me quedaba para ser una hentai por completo. A ver qué os parece el resultado.

Este fic quisiera dedicarlo a unas personas sumamente especiales: a ZoRoHentaiFan no Ichimi, por ser los nakamas más hentai y locos que he podido encontrar. Valió la pena dejar la Marina por ustedes xD. Sé que mi capitana y One-chan tiene ganas de leer este fic y tal vez me quite guardias si le gusta xDD. A toda mi tripulación, arigatou! Sois los mejores!

**Disclaimer: **Vale, One Piece no será mío pero seguro que a Oda no se le ocurren estas cosas. Bueno, tal vez sí pero no las ponga porque sino One Piece acabaría siendo no recomendada para menores y transmitida de madrugada.

* * *

La luna hacía tiempo que reemplazaba al sol en el cielo. No se escuchaba ni el menor ruido, el mar estaba en profunda calma. Como él. Sentado en el suelo al lado de la ventana, agarró la botella de sake sin apartar la mirada del cielo. Estaba tranquilo, ningún pensamiento perturbaba su mente.

No hacía mucho que abandonaron Isla Gyoging. A pesar de lo estúpidos que podían llegar a ser sus nakamas, los había extrañado en aquellos dos años. Dos años en los que había entrenado junto a su mayor enemigo para ser el espadachín que esa tripulación merecía. Para volverse más fuerte. Para evitar que volvieran a ser separados de nuevo. Para derrotar a su rival y ser él el mejor espadachín del mundo.

-Algún día te matarán por culpa mía.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de la mujer en la torre de vigía. Se sentó frente a él, depositando en su regazo una pequeña bandeja ocupada por grandes fresas y abundante nata. Probablemente solo Nami y ella disfrutaran de ese postre. Todos sabían que en ese barco las mujeres no comían igual que los hombres.

Arqueó la ceja ante el comentario de su nakama. Robin agarró una fresa, la bañó en nata y le dio un pequeño bocado sin desviar la vista de Zoro.

-Todavía no te he dado las gracias por haberme salvado de ese pulpo espadachín.

-Hubiera preferido que siguieras sin agradecérmelo –replicó.

-Ya veo que tu personalidad no ha cambiado mucho en estos dos años, kenshi-san. Sigues sin querer que te agradezca por salvarme.

-Es que no entiendo por qué lo haces. Eres mi nakama, es natural que te salve. Al igual que lo haría con el resto.

Robin dio otro mordisco a la fresa. Con un gesto, preguntó a su compañero si deseaba compartir su postre con ella. Zoro negó con la cabeza.

-Venga, toma una –le animó Robin-. Son demasiadas para mí pero me da lástima tirarlas a la basura.

Soltando un gruñido, Zoro alargó la mano hacia la bandeja. Tomó una fresa y la cubrió con una buena ración de nata. En lugar de comerla en pequeños bocados como Robin, se llevó toda la fresa a la boca. Robin soltó una pequeña risa. Dejó la bandeja en el suelo y se acercó a Zoro.

-¿Qué…qué haces? –preguntó bastante nervioso.

-Tienes nata en la comisura de los labios –informó muy tranquilamente Robin.

Zoro pensaba decirle que él era capaz de limpiarse la boca por sí mismo pero su capacidad de razonar se tambaleó cuando sintió los pechos de Robin sobre sus pectorales, cuando le colocó una mano en su hombro, cuando acercó su boca a la suya…Espera, ¿qué estaba haciendo Robin? Zoro podía jurar que ahora mismo en color ganaba a la fresa.

-¿Qué demonios…?

Su pregunta se detuvo en el mismo instante en que sintió la lengua de Robin limpiándole la nata de la comisura de sus labios. Sin apenas darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Zoro rodeó la cintura de Robin con sus brazos, obligándola a sentarse sobre su regazo. Robin lo miró fijamente, tan concentrada que Zoro sintió como un nudo le apretaba el estómago.

¿Qué estaban haciendo? ¿Por qué tenía tantas ganas de besarla? ¿Por qué la deseaba con una pasión que le encendía todo el cuerpo? Eran nakamas, nada más. Entonces, ¿qué motivo podía explicar que fuera ella en quien más pensara durante esos dos años? Sabía la respuesta pero le daba miedo aceptarlo. Mucho miedo. No estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de sentimientos.

Sin embargo, no podía seguir controlándose más tiempo. La quería para él, deseaba que esa mujer fuera suya, de nadie más. Nunca había sido más avaricioso en toda su vida.

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, la lengua de Robin avanzó hacia su boca. Lamió sus labios con ternura, restregándose contra él. La deseaba, sí, la deseaba demasiado. Tanto que con solo ese gesto logró despertarlo por completo. La agarró por la nuca y la besó con hambre, con lujuria, sin reserva.

Robin acarició su torso un par de veces, jugueteando con sus pezones. Se levantó. A Zoro ni se le ocurrió pensar que fuera a dejarlo así. Notaba que el deseo era recíproco. Robin se quitó el vestido, quedando en ropa interior. Zoro se mordió el labio inferior ante esa visión. La mujer se arrodilló ante la bandeja y, ante el asombro del espadachín, se untó algo de nata entre su escote y final del ombligo. Zoro sentía que estaba a punto de correrse aún sin que le hubiera tocado. Como un animal hambriento, caminó a gatas hasta donde Robin lo esperaba tumbada. La arqueóloga sintió su estómago contraerse al ver tal deseo en los ojos del espadachín. La excitaba hasta el punto de sentirse avergonzada por ello.

El espadachín subió hasta llegar a la altura de su escote. Le bajó los tirantes y Robin acabó la tarea incorporándose un segundo para quitarse el sujetador. Dos hermosos y grandes senos quedaron liberados para satisfacción de Zoro. Con pequeños lametones que provocaron suspiros por parte de la mujer, el espadachín limpió la nata que manchaba su abdomen.

Dándose cuenta de lo injusto que era que él continuara aún vestido, Robin le quitó el abrigo con el auxilio de un brazo fleur para luego hacer lo propio con su pantalón. Su humedad aumentó al ver el bulto tan sobresaliente que ocultaban aquellos bóxer.

Robin levantó un poco las caderas para frotarse contra su erección. Zoro soltó un gruñido. La agarró por los muslos y buscó su boca, inspeccionando con su lengua todos los rincones ocultos. Al mismo tiempo, fue bajando lentamente una mano hacia la única prenda que separaba a la mujer de la desnudez completa. Le despojó de su culotte y su mano se encontró con que ella ya estaba preparada para recibirlo. Sintió su ego un poco hinchado. Y lo que no era su ego.

Con dos dedos, recorrió la intimidad de Robin, quien se estremeció de placer ante la caricia. Zoro silenciaba los suspiros de la mujer con sus besos. Lo último que quería es que alguien se enterara y los descubriera, arruinando el momento.

Introdujo esos mismos dedos en el interior de sus labios, penetrándola. Robin tuvo que aferrarse con fuerza a su espalda para no ponerse a gritar aún viéndose imposibilitada por los labios del espadachín. Arqueó un poco su propia espalda. Gimió en la boca de Zoro.

Estaba totalmente empapada. El primer orgasmo la envolvió. Aunque la masturbación la había dejado satisfecha, ella deseaba más, esto es, lo deseaba a él. No solo quería sus dedos dentro de ella. Quería sentir su sexo correrse dentro de ella. Lo quería por entero.

Los dedos de Zoro estaban empapados del líquido corporal de Robin. Dejó de besarla para llevar la otra mano a la bandeja de fresas. La arqueóloga jamás creyó que pudiera ver a Zoro haciendo algo semejante. Agarró una fresa y en lugar de mojarla en la nata, la llevó a su otra mano, donde la bañó en la nata particular de Robin, metiéndosela sensualmente en la boca. Robin nunca había visto nada que la excitara más. Era lo más erótico que había visto nunca.

-Delicioso –confesó luego de terminar con la fresa con una voz ronca que lo hacía deseablemente sensual.

Robin lo agarró por los cabellos y lo besó, saboreándose a ella misma. Envolvió las caderas del espadachín con una de sus piernas, acercándose tanto sus sexos que parecía que estuviese penetrándola a pesar de la ropa. Zoro sentía que no podría aguantar mucho más tiempo sin poseerla. Deseaba estar dentro de ella por completo.

-Tómame –le susurró ella bajándole los bóxer.

No tuvo que repetírselo muchas veces. Ahora ambos estaban desnudos, ninguna prenda se interponía entre ellos y la pasión que desprendían. Zoro se incoporó para arrodillarse ante ella sin soltar la pierna que le envolvía las caderas. La tomó por la cintura para atraerla hacia su posición, abrazándola mientras la penetraba suavemente para no hacerle daño. Para reprimir sonido alguno, Robin mordió levemente el cuello y hombros del espadachín, provocando los suspiros de este.

-Más…más fuerte –le pidió Robin con la voz entrecortada-. No te reprimas, kenshi-san.

-Zoro –dijo él continuando con la voz ronca-. Esta noche soy Zoro.

Soltó un gemido que fue ahogado por los labios de Zoro cuando este aumentó su velocidad. Ambos habían saltado el borde del descontrol y ahora se entregaban a una pasión contenida por mucho tiempo sin reservas. Robin sintió sus piernas flaquear y Zoro tuvo que aferrar la que lo tenía envuelto para que no cayera al suelo. Robin mordió el labio inferior del hombre. Zoro la aferró con fuerza por sus caderas. Nadie podía enterarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo ahí.

El segundo orgasmo golpeó a Robin en poco tiempo. Se dio cuenta entonces que aquella era la primera noche que realmente había tenido un orgasmo. La sensación de placer nubló todos sus sentidos.

Zoro agarró los muslos de la arqueóloga cuando su orgasmo llegó. Desconectó unos instantes de la Tierra. Aquel placer no podía compararse con algo propio del mundo donde vivía. ¿Por qué diablos no lo había intentado antes? Se dio cuenta de lo mucho que se había perdido.

Robin cayó al suelo, rendida por lo acababa de suceder. Al correrse, Zoro había mojado su sexo con su líquido, dejando unas gotas entre sus muslos. Imitándolo, Robin cogió una fresa y la mojó en ese líquido. Lo comió lentamente.

-Son las mejores fresas que he comido en mi vida –susurró.

Zoro la besó nuevamente. Con un movimiento, logró que ella se tumbara sobre él. Robin colocó la cabeza sobre el hombro del espadachín. Por su parte, Zoro colocó de nuevo una mano sobre su cintura, acariciando la espalda de la mujer con la otra mano. Besó su cuello.

-Robin –ella lo miró-. Me va a gustar eso de que me des las gracias.

La mujer rió antes de darle sendos besos en las comisuras de los labios para acabar regalándole un tierno beso en los labios.

Zoro cerró el ojo, sintiendo como la mujer que descansaba entre sus brazos se entregaba a los de Morfeo. Zoro la acompañó envuelto en un aroma que combinaba flores, fresas, natas y…algo más.


End file.
